


Lazy Saturday Morning

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Evil Little Dog's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Evil Little Dog's Fandom Stocking 2013.

Abby woke to a silent morning, the kind of stillness that can only mean one thing...snow. 

She climed out of bed carefully so as not to wake Tim and moved silently to the window, shivering in the early morning cold and pulling her wrap closely around her.

The curtains were already open and she sat on the windowsill and watched the snowflakes lazily swirling down, no longer feeling the cold, mesmerised by the drifting flakes, following their progress from the sky to the ground which was already covered in a deep layer of white. Trees, branches and shrubs were covered and she smiled at the picturesque view over the snow covered park, one of the reasons she'd chosen this apartment.

Already children and dogs were bounding across the white plains, snow angels and snowmen began to appear and still she sat there.

Abby didn't even notice when Tim woke and came to stand beside her.

"Wow, snow. I didn't realise they'd forecast so much." Tim said softly wrapping his arms around her. "Abby you're freezing, how long have you been sitting here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I don't feel cold." She replied with a smile, leaning her head backwards and staring up at him.

"Then why don't you come back to bed for a while and warm up. Then we can go out and join them." He said with a smile.

Abby let herself be led back to bed. She loved the snow, but then, she also loved lazy Saturday mornings snuggled in bed with Tim."


End file.
